Burning Brightly
by Princess Destiny
Summary: A fire breaks out in the Tsukino's house and Usagi is forced to change into Eternal Sailor Moon to save them. Can her family accept who their daughter really is? And will Rei and Usagi get along living under the same roof?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Burning Brightly  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Season: Sailor Stars  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #****111****, 264 and ****445** **combined: Response Fanfic. ****A fire breaks out in the Tsukino's house and Usagi is forced to change into Eternal Sailor Moon to save them. Can her family accept who their daughter really is?** **And will Rei and Usagi kill each other now that the blonde and her family is living at the Temple?  
Chapters: 1/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Hi all, this Fanfic was written a _very_ long time ago in 1998 and is part of a story called **'For All Eternity'**, a Labyrinth/Sailor Moon/Xena crossover. Although I wrote over 300 KB of this storyline, it was such a massive task that I never quite got past posting one Chapter out on the net. Since it's been so long, I can't really see me getting the rest of it out in the near future. So I decided to take out this scene and add it into it's own storyline. It's set after the Sailor Stars season.

This story will focus on Usagi's family accepting who their daughter really is, the close relationship between Rei and the blonde, and finally, the love/mpre intimate relationship between Mamoru and Usagi.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**BURNING BRIGHTLY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Usagi opened the front door and stepped inside, shedding her shoes for some comfortable slippers.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" she called out. A moment later, Ikuko popped her head around the corner with a large smile of welcome. She came further into the room, an apron around her middle and cooking dough on her hands and face.

"Hello dear. How was your day?"

"Great! Math is really going well now." Usagi commented. Ikuko's smile widened.

"Getting a little help, hmm?" she teased lightly and Usagi blushed. "Is it Ami? She really is a bright young girl."

"Mmm, something like that." The blonde girl evaded the question quickly, mind racing. What her mom would have thought if she really knew that her daughter was getting the aid of a magical Crystal which had the power to destroy worlds!

"Well, it's good Usagi. I'm really proud of the way you've picked yourself up…and your grades too." Ikuko went back into the kitchen, her daughter trailing after her.

"High School is different. I grew up." The blonde said seriously, sitting down at the table. She watched as her mom went back to the dough and rolled it into balls for the cookie board. Ikuko through her a knowing look.

"They won't be long."

Usagi blinked, her mind been far away from thoughts of food. They had still been on the Silver Crystal. "Ah, thanks mom."

"Why don't you go wash up and do your homework?"

"Sure," Usagi murmured without protesting and Ikuko watched till her daughter left the room.

"She sure has changed these last few years...I wonder." Ikuko mused, idly blowing her blue bangs out of her eyes. She hummed softly as she put the last ball of dough on the tray on put them into the oven smoothly. Dinner wasn't even started yet. Shingo came bounding into the kitchen then and Ikuko sighed.

"Mom! My shirt hasn't been washed for the School play tonight!" He almost wailed, reminiscent of his sister.

"Did you check on the line dear?" Ikuko asked patiently and his eyes lit up. He dashed from the kitchen and Ikuko went back to her dinner. She'd just lit the gas on the stove and put the pot on to boil the water when Shingo came back in.

"It's not there!" he yelled desperately, clutching his hands together.

"Hi Honey. Mmm, what smells good?" Kenji called out cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen and put his briefcase down on the table. Shingo immediately turned to his dad.

"Dad, have you seen my shirt for the School play tonight. You know, the red one with the black stripe?"

Kenji scratched his head, looking rather confused. "That was tonight?"

"Yes dear, it's the fourteenth." Ikuko reminded him and Kenji smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, so it is," He sat down at the table and loosened his tie wearily. "Sorry, no I haven't seen it, son."

"Did you check the drier?" Ikuko asked Shingo, starting to get a little irritated. Dinner won't cooked because of all the washing and she'd only just gotten the desert in the oven…now this.

"The drier!" Shingo shouted, as if the idea had been the smartest in the world.

"So, how long till dinner?" Kenji asked his wife, who had turned back to the pot and was lowering some spaghetti into it.

"Not long. We're trying something new, a recipe from a friend over in America"

"Oh? Nothing too rich I hope." Kenji said, patting his stomach jokingly. Ikuko walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"No dear, you'll like it." she told him softly. Their heads shot up as they head a huge crash and Ikuko was out the kitchen door in seconds. Kenji was only a little behind her as they rushed into the laundry and found Shingo being crushed under a shelf and a basket of clothes.

"Shingo!" Ikuko yelled, running forward and pulling the basket off him. Kenji lifted the shelf carefully and Shingo rolled out.

Usagi came running in then, blue eyes wide. When she saw the shelf and Shingo, she ran forward worriedly.

"Shingo! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." he muttered, more embarrassed than anything. There was a gash on his forehead and Kenji examined his son, then turned to look at the long scratch down the dryers front.

"You're lucky, young man. The brunt of the shelf fell onto the drier and kept it from crushing you." Kenji said sternly and Shingo scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I shouldn't have yanked on the basket so hard. But it was up so high!" He protested. Usagi was still watching him worriedly and before she had thought, she reached out her mind using the Crystal. He seemed fine and she sighed with relief, knowing it was only a gash. She started to retract her mind, but as her power left his head, she suddenly had the sense that something was terribly wrong.

"Mom-" she began, not really knowing what to say, but then Ikuko's head raised quickly as she smelt something.

"The kitchen! Great Kami, I can smell fire!" she gasped. Usagi was right next to her mom as they ran back to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway to see a horror. The cookie's had burst to a crisp in the oven and were blazing with fire. Worse yet though, the boiling pot on the gas burner had somehow caught as well and the tendrils of flame had burnt up to the curtains over the window.

"God!" Kenji swore, looking around for something to use. Shingo stood there with mouth open and Usagi's mind was racing. She watched as her mom and dad tried to put out the raging fire with water and cloth, but it was spreading too rapidly. Usagi snapped out of her thoughts, which really had taken only seconds and grabbed a table cloth, throwing a tea towel to Shingo. All four of them desperately tried to put the fire out, but soon the heat became too much and they backed off.

"Come on, we'll call the fire brigade!" Kenji shouted, coughing. He took his wife and son by the arm and they turned to leave. Usagi was behind them and crashed into their backs as they abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" she coughed harshly, eyes almost watering as she peered past them. Her eyes widened as she saw that the fire had spread, catching onto the wallpaper her mom had thought so pretty. It had followed the paper, almost like a trail of rice and now the Tsukino's were trapped in a ring off fire, even the door blocked off.

"We're trapped." Kenji said bleakly. Ikuko tried to maintain her cool facade, but reality set in and she burst into tears. Shingo, seeing his mom's lost expression, also began to cry quietly. Usagi moved forward, trying to keep the flames back from them by hitting it with her singed table cloth.

"It's no use Usagi." Kenji said gently, though looked around desperately for an escape. His eyes fell on the small kitchen windows.

"The windows maybe?" Ikuko said, calming a little and looking around also. Usagi eyed the windows and saw how small they were. Shingo and she maybe could get out, but her parents would never fit. Ikuko and Kenji had that same idea and Usagi shook her head when they looked at her.

"Shingo can leave, I'm not." she said in determination. Ikuko opened her mouth to protest, but she sucked in too much smoke and a coughing fit ensued. Kenji grabbed Usagi's cloth and wrapped it around his hand, moving as close to the windows as he could, but even then he was too far away.

"I could dive through." Shingo offered, clinging scared to Kenji's arm.

"It's too dangerous, you'd catch fire." Kenji shouted, over the flames which grew in volume as more caught fire. There was only a few meters between their huddled figures and the flames on every side and Usagi's mind was suddenly very clear. She stared at the fire and then back off from her family slightly, hand touching the broach on her dress. The siren's of the fire brigade and ambulance could be heard in the distance, some neighbor had called. But she knew they would be too late.

"Usagi! Don't go do near the fire, maybe the fire men can put it out." Kenji yelled, pulling Usagi closer. His voice had been full of hope and she looked at him rather pityingly.

"They will not get here in time." she said with cold conviction. It made her parents and Shingo look at her, wondering at the strange inflection in her tone. Usagi moved her arm away calmly, face serene.

"Please forgive me." she asked them.

"What do you mean?" Ikuko shouted, some warning going off in her mind at her daughter's determined expression. Usagi held her hand over her broach, closing her eyes.

"Moon Eternal Power..._make-up_!" Usagi felt the power surround her. Her clothes melted away as she spun and felt the silver Crystal's power go through her. She felt her Senshi Fuku form and her wings unfurl. But most of all, she felt the confidence, the need to save her family.

"U-Usagi?" Shingo stammered incredulously as she finally opened her eyes. She smiled slightly, golden crescent moon glowing. Then stepped forward and grasped her mom's hand in her gloved one.

"Take hands, quickly and form a circle." Eternal Sailor Moon cried urgently. They seemed stunned, but did as she said. Sailor Moon felt Shingo's hand grab hers on the other side and tried to concentrate.

"What are you doing?" Ikuko yelled, coughing violently again and almost letting go. Sailor Moon tightened her hold on her mom and opened her eyes to stare at them all gently.

"I'm going to try a Senshi translocation...I've never done it with just one of us." she admitted, biting her lip. Ikuko's lips quivered, but then she smiled through her tears.

"You can do it Usagi, I believe in you."

Usagi smiled back, then summoned the power of the Silver Crystal. When it had filled her, her mind opened and she saw the future. The crystal palace that would be her home, her's and Endymion's. With the Senshi. She saw Chibi-Usa there, smiling up at Neo-Queen Serenity. But then something happened and Chibi-Usa was ripped away, the Queen who was Usagi's future-self collapsed as everything around her fell to pieces.

"No," Sailor Moon whispered, horrified. The future…was gone.

"Moon Eternal Translocation!" she shouted clearly. The air shimmered around them, the floor trembling with power and even as they disappeared, she felt the fire brush her wings. Everything grew brilliant white and then they were outside, surrounded by people. Eternal Sailor Moon blinked as camera's snapped in her face, people shouting questions excitedly.

"Sailor Moon!?"

"Are you now helping the fire department?"

"How did you know about this fire so quickly?"

"Do the police know what you're doing? Are you helping catch criminals?"

"What do you think about the up-coming election?" this last question made most of the reporters turn to the man with disgusted expressions. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" he muttered and then he was ignored as they turned back to the super-heroine. Sailor Moon had stepped away from her parents and hoped Shingo had the presence of mind to say nothing. Surprisingly, he didn't and she was grateful as she spread her wings. The media kept shouting questions at her, not really expecting an answer, she knew. The Senshi rarely were in the position to be caught out by the reporters of Tokyo.

"This way, ma'am. Sir, if you would come over to this ambulance?" a medical man asked politely, more interested in the Tsukino's at the moment. Ikuko hesitated and then a worn expression spread over her face as she looked at the remains of her house. The fire was rapidly spreading to the upstairs and Sailor Moon watched sadly.

"Thank you...Sailor Moon." Kenji said loudly. The camera's snapped and Sailor Moon smiled briefly, golden hair streaming as her wings fluttered and she rose a few feet from the ground. She waited a moment more, to see that her family was safe, then flew away.

She was half-way to Rei's Temple before she knew what she was doing. Luna came to her mind and she closed her eyes in relief that her protector was over at Mina's, with Artemis this evening. Eternal Sailor moon landed softly, then staggered as the pain began to hit her. Her wings were partly singed, as were the back of her legs. By some means, Rei had sensed something and came running out of the Temple.

"Usa-Sailor Moon, what happened!" the Priestess yelled, horrified. She had remembered at the last moment that Yuuchirou was with her in the Fire Room when she had a vision of her friend in pain.

"Woah! Sailor Moon." Yuuchirou exclaimed, shocked. Grandpa came barreling out then, arms clutching something.

"How is she, grand-daughter. I sensed something was wrong." Grandpa explained at Rei's surprised look. Rei looked Sailor Moon over as the golden-haired young woman collapsed, out-cold at their feet. Fear clutched the Senshi of fire's heart until she felt her Princess' pulse.

"She's alive. We have to get her inside Grandpa...Yuuchirou?" Rei appealed to the man and after a moment, Yuuchirou reached under Sailor Moon and carefully lifted her up.

"Careful boy." Grandpa ordered softly, but Rei could see that he trusted the young apprentice. They followed him and his precious burden into the Temple, where Rei instructed him to take Sailor Moon into her room. Yuuchirou lay her down on Rei's pallet and stepped backwards as the dark-haired Senshi rushed forward with bandages and salve.

_**'Oh, Usagi.'**_ Rei agonized in her mind as Sailor Moon winced, even unconscious, from the ministrations. Rei was as delicate as she could be, but Sailor Moon's wings were the worst.

"Grandpa-" she began, about to ask them to leave, but the expression in the old man's eyes stopped her cold.

"We have to take this young lady to the hospital Rei."

"Like, yeah. She's really bad and I've got _no_ idea how to treat wings." Yuuchirou rambled nervously. Rei and Grandpa shot him a furious look and he backed off.

"I meant that in a good way." he protested, hands up.

"We _can't_ take her there, grandpa. They'd…do things to her!" Rei shouted, enraged that they would even think of taking Sailor Moon there. Grandpa looked at his granddaughters wild purple eyes and nodded slightly.

"Very well Rei." he conceded. His eyes were penetrating though and Rei sweted nervously.

"Maybe you should leave, I can take care of her my-" Rei was cut off as Sailor Moon coughed weakly and her blue eyes opened.

"Rei? Where am I?"

"Woah! Sailor Moon _knows_ you!" Yuuchirou yelled. Rei threw a cushion at him and Grandpa's eyes narrowed.

"How are you?" Rei asked tenderly, brushing the sooty golden bangs back from her best friend's face. Something bad had happened and she had a bad feeling that something was wrong with Usagi.

"Fine...my wings hurt though. My legs too." Sailor Moon said weakly, coughing again. Rei looked up anxiously.

"Yuuchirou, uh-can you go get me some more bandages and a glass of water?" she asked the young man uneasily, eyeing her grandfather.

"Ah, sure Rei." he said, dashing off. Rei got up and closed the door to her room, then turned back.

"Grandpa…maybe you should go-"

"No," he said solemnly. A smile spread over his face. "Whatever it is, I can keep a secret."

"He has a right to know Rei, they all did. We should have told our families a long time ago." Sailor Moon said more strongly and looking into her friend's eyes, Rei saw that it was the Princess staring back.

"I-I guess we should have." Rei mumbled, not looking at her grandpa.

"Tell us what?" Grandpa asked suspiciously, a suspicion he was about to fins out something he might not like. The Princess smiled slightly and reached up a hand slowly to touch her broach. Rei and Grandpa both watched with wide eyes as Sailor Moon de-transformed into Usagi.

"Usagi!?" Grandpa stammered, astonished. Then he got a hold of himself. "There always _was_ something strange about you."

"Usagi, how are you feeling... You were in this fire before transforming!" Rei said, utterly horrified. Her friend's clothes were covered in soot, her hands red and raw.

"At my house. Mom and dad were there. I had not choice, we were trapped," Usagi's face seemed to crumple as the Princess left her and her strength seemed sapped. "They'll never forgive me."

"Oh, Usagi. Of course they will." Rei began gently, when her door opened again and Yuuchirou stepped in. His eyes widened and he almost dropped the bandages.

"Umm…Usagi is _Sailor _Moon?" he gasped. Then strangely, he smiled goofily. "I don't know why it's such a surprise, you girls are always together and I already knew Rei was Sailor Mars."

"What!?" Rei and Grandpa yelled simultaneously, but for different reasons.

"You _knew_ I was Mars?"

"You're Sailor Mars? Damn."

"I Uh, it was when that crazy chick with the purple hair attacked a few years ago. You changed into Sailor Mars right in front of me, 'cause you thought I was unconscious." Yuuchirou told them sheepishly as he dipped a cloth into a bowl and gently dabbed at Usagi's sore hands. She winced, but gritted her teeth as she looked at Rei and her Grandfather.

"Grandpa, I should have told you." Rei began, but Grandpa waved his hands, unconcerned.

"Rei, I understand and I'm proud of you," he stopped, face becoming plaintive. "It's just that I liked Sailor Mars the best, she had nice legs!"

"Grandpa." Yuuchirou exclaimed.

"You pervert!" Rei yelled.

"I didn't know it was you…there's always Sailor Jupiter I guess." Grandpa muttered thoughtfully.

Usagi smiled weakly and Rei caught it, her scowl gradually turning to a smile also. Usagi explained what had happened, as Yuuchirou and Rei bandaged her. Without her wings, it was her back that was burnt and the two men had left the room politely as Rei tended to that.

"Now what?" Rei said finally, a hand comfortingly on her friend's shoulder. She frowned. "I'm surprised the other's didn't turn up...and Mamoru too."

"I was blocking them. Especially Mamoru. I knew you could help me without the others finding out and Mamoru would worry too much." Usagi murmured, exhausted.

"Mamoru? You mean that nice young man that comes around with you…so he's a Sailor-no that can't be right..."

"Tuxedo Kamen, Grandpa." Rei told him with a slight smile. She knew what her Grandpa had stuttered over and the thought of Mamoru in a Sailor Fuku was hilarious.

"Tuxedo Kamen! Of course."

"He's great, but Mars is better." Yuuchirou said, then turned beet red and looked away from Rei's penetrating eyes.

"I have to go see my family." Usagi said, struggling up. Rei put a hand out to stop her and then changed her mind.

"I agree, you should see a doctor."

"She can't, they never saw her there when Sailor Moon rescued Usagi's family." Grandpa said solemnly.

"They'll think Usagi started it." Yuuchirou continued in a rare moment of intelligence. Rei frowned again and Usagi got shakily to her feet, but there was a slight smile on her face.

"I'm okay, I'll just wash up a bit and say I was here overnight." Usagi suggested. Rei clung to her friend's arm, realising just how close Usagi had come to death.

"No way Usagi, you can do this tomorrow," the raven-haired girl commanded. "I've change my mind."

Usagi put a finger over Rei's lips.

"I'm fine Rei, the Crystal is healing me."

"It had better be." a cool voice said from the doorway and they all looked up to see Mamoru and the rest of the group standing there. They all had expressions that were mixed with relief and anger.

"I was blocking you." Usagi stated, knowing it to be true.

"You were, Usagi. Did you forget that Ami and Minako were coming over to your house later for a study session?" Mamoru went on, disappointment in his eyes. There was also relief and love, but Usagi felt his feelings of betrayal acutely.

"I guess I did."

"We went over and found the firemen still there, Usagi's communicator wasn't working and we discovered Mars' was out too. It was a logical assumption where you had gone when the police mentioned Sailor Moon had rescued the Tsukino's." Ami explained uncomfortably. She was so relieved that Usagi was all right that she wanted to cry.

The others were in a similar state and after a few seconds, they rushed towards their golden-haired Princess and buried her in a crushing hug. Usagi's winced as they hurt her wounds, but didn't mention it as all their emotions of love washed over her.

The strongest was Mamoru's, though he hadn't moved from the doorway. His expression went from anger, to relief, then to calm.

"Come on, Usako, I'll take you to the Hospital." he said gently. Usagi walked past the others, towards Mamoru and as she reached him he folded her tenderly into his arms.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" he whispered fiercely, hugging her close. She nodded, feeling tears pool in her eyes.

"I won't Mamoru, I promise."

"I think we should come, guys. From what Usagi told me, she had to transform in from of the Tsukino's and they'll be feeling very confused right now." Rei suggested, rather loath to interrupt her Prince and Princess.

"Mmm hmm." the others agreed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a day or so. I will be writing this at the same time as **'A Kiss In The Dark'**, just on alternating days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Burning Brightly  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Season: Sailor Stars  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #****111****, 264 and ****445** **combined: Response Fanfic. ****A fire breaks out in the Tsukino's house and Usagi is forced to change into Eternal Sailor Moon to save them. Can her family accept who their daughter really is?** **And will Rei and Usagi kill each other now that the blonde and her family is living at the Temple?  
Chapters: 2/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi all, here is the next Chapter, as promised.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**BURNING BRIGHTLY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Usagi walked hesitantly into the hospital room, where Shingo was laying. The doctor had said that he was suffering from a mild case of smoke inhalation, though her parents were fine. The others waited outside the door as she stepped forward, eyes on her parents. They were both in chairs on either side of Shingo's bed and heads down.

"Mum, dad?" The blonde almost whispered, but they heard her and looked up.

Ikuko got to her feet hurriedly and rushed around the bed. "Usagi! You're okay, I was so worried!" her mother cried as she crushed Usagi to her chest.

A moment later she felt her dad's arms come around them both. "Yes, we were so worried." Kenji murmured.

There was a silent moment and then they all pulled back.

Usagi's mum wiped tears from her eyes. "How's Shingo?" She asked, voice subdued. She hadn't expected such a warm welcome from them.

"He's fine, just a little smoke inhalation. He can leave tomorrow." Kenji said soothingly.

The Senshi of the Moon walked to the side of the bed and picked up Shingo's hand. As if he felt her there, he opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Sailor Moon?" he whispered, voice almost cracking. Usagi started slightly, then smiled.

"No Shingo, it's Usagi." she corrected him. In his eyes she could already see the awe, that his sister was his super-heroine.

"Usagi. Wow, I never would have thought..." his voice broke off as he coughed. Ikuko rushed forward and took hi other hand.

"Take it easy Shingo." Kenji warned lightly.

"Uh, is he okay?" Rei asked hesitantly from the doorway.

Kenji turned, while Shingo and Ikuko looked up in surprise.

"Uh, why are all you girls here?" Shingo's mother asked hesitantly.

"To see if you were all okay." Minako supplied.

"We heard about the fire." Rei added and the girls all smiled, coming into the room.

Mamoru was behind them and his face nervous as he looked at Kenji.

Ikuko seemed pleasantly surprised. "I see, that was very nice of you girls…so, it's on the news already?"

The girls all looked at each other nervously and Ikuko's eyes narrowed.

"Not, quite." Ami murmured, embarrassed.

They all looked at each other.

Ikuko stood, coming around the bed. "Usagi?" she asked, looking at her equally nervous daughter.

The blonde touched her temple lightly, asking Queen Serenity for strength to explain this one. "Well mom, you see..." she trailed off.

Mamoru stepped forward and Kenji's eyes darkened immediately as he saw the younger man, but let him speak. "It's like this Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, we all know about Usagi being Sailor Moon." he said quietly.

Kenji and Ikuko looked surprised and Shingo stunned.

"Really? How come I didn't know and I'm her brother?" he demanded petulantly.

The girls exchanged more looks and Usagi finally sighed. "Because, Shingo, they're Sailor Senshi too." She explained.

The Tsukino's all looked stunned, eyes on each of Usagi's friends.

"They _are_?" Kenji asked.

Ami nodded. "Yes. I'm Mercury, Makoto is Jupiter, Minako Venus and Rei is Mars." the blue-haired girl explained calmly.

"Geez, you're _all_ Senshi?" Shingo groaned. "All those times you came over to our house and you were the Sailor Senshi?"

"I know this is a shock to you, to find out this way," Usagi began. "But we felt it was best if you didn't know, to keep you safe from our enemies."

"That's right. We've had so many enemies and if they knew about our families it would put you in danger." Ami continued for her leader.

The Tsukino's looked even more shocked and the girls looked at each other, dismayed.

"I think I understand Usagi." Ikuko said slowly.

"Well, I don't. Why couldn't she tell her own family?" Shingo complained, hurt that he didn't know.

"She's already explained why, don't make this harder on her." Rei snapped, seeing how strained Usagi's face was.

"Yeah, this is hard on her." Makoto agreed, backing them up. Shingo glared, though Ikuko seemed thoughtful.

"I _do_ understand this Usagi and I'm sure Kenji does too. Shingo will understand when he's older," she looked into her daughter's eyes. "I don't know _why_ you had to be a Sailor Senshi though."

There was a shimmering in the room and Mamoru and Rei stepped back slightly as Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn stepped out of a Time Portal.

The Tsukino's gaped.

"We've been watching your conversation and felt that it was the right time for explanations." Pluto said softly, yet firmly as she looked at them all.

Usagi nodded slightly.

"Who are you all? More Senshi," Kenji said, eyes bugging out. He looked around, counting. "There are nine of you?"

"Yes," Pluto said. She gestured and her Garnet Rod disappeared from her hands. "For each of the planets of this Solar System."

"I see," Ikuko said, thinking. "A Senshi for each planet, but why?"

Sailor Uranus leaned back against the hospital wall, closing the door behind her.

Neptune leaned against that, stopping anyone from coming in.

The Tsukino's noticed but said nothing.

"A thousand years ago, there was a mighty civilization encompassing all of the Solar System..." Pluto told the story slowly, so that they could understand and when she had finished the Tsukino's were pale with disbelief.

"I don't believe it! Then why have they never found any remains of this Moon Kingdom on the Moon?" Kenji demanded.

Uranus sighed, along with Makoto, Minako and Mamoru.

"Queen Serenity's power is still working there." Usagi said.

Everyone looked at her, Pluto's expression surprised. "Yes, it's still works there for as long as her spirit lives."

"How can a spirit live? She's already dead, isn't she?" Shingo asked confused. He shrank back slightly as the girl's expressions darkened at his unconscious insult towards their Queen of a thousand years ago.

Usagi, looked the worst, almost like she had been slapped. Mamoru moved unconsciously closer, putting an arm around her shoulder while Kenji glared.

"She was a very powerful Queen and the Silver Crystal's power is to some extent, still within her." Pluto said, looking at Usagi covertly. After what Usagi had told her about the Crystal merging with her, Pluto had figured out that perhaps it had done the same with Queen Serenity. Which would explain why her spirit was still there on the Moon.

"All right, so everyone was dead and Queen Serenity sent them to the future, but died herself?" Ikuko said, getting their attention again.

"A thousand years in the future, yes. The Senshi were reborn and gradually became their old selves again, becoming Sailor Senshi." Sailor Pluto leaned upon her rod slightly, eyes on Usagi's face again. There were so many expressions coming over her beautiful face and Pluto was reminded sharply of Usagi's future self.

"We became the Senshi again and have been fighting ever since, constantly in danger. We couldn't tell you because of this, I'm sorry." the blonde said softly, the expression in her eyes changing.

Ikuko was still thinking. "If you were born again, doesn't that mean that the Princess and her Prince were born again, or did they stay dead…and this Beryl?" Usagi's mom asked. There was a short silence as they all waited for something.

"Beryl came back, yes and we killed her." Usagi said quietly. The girls all looked at her, wondering why she was keeping quite that she was the Princess. Ikuko too, seemed to notice that Usagi had said nothing, but her expression showed that she thought the Princess and Prince had never been reborn.

"Wow," Shingo murmured, breaking the silence. "So my sister isn't only Sailor Moon, she's like a girl that lived a thousand years ago too?!"

"Well..." Makoto began. Everyone looked at Pluto, then Usagi, wondering if they should tell the truth. That they weren't _like_ the girls of a thousand years ago, they _were_ those girls!

Ikuko and Kenji seemed to pick up on this and Usagi's mum opened her mouth, but then a someone tried to open the door and Uranus and Neptune came alert.

"We can talk more later, if they see the Senshi here..." Ami said, trailing off suggestively.

Pluto nodded. "Ami is right, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn." the two Senshi walked over close as the door handle began to turn again and Makoto and Minako leapt towards it, resting their back against it.

"Hurry up!" Makoto hissed worriedly.

"Saturn?" Pluto asked gently of the girl, who hesitated.

"I'd like to stay, Pluto," she looked at the wide-eyed Shingo. "To help him."

Pluto and she held eyes for a moment before they both covertly looked at Usagi. She nodded and Pluto nodded also.

"Very well, Saturn, but you will have to de-transform."

"I know." Saturn said softly.

Pluto summoned her Garnet Rod and a moment later, the three were gone.

Saturn turned towards Shingo and shimmered, her Sailor Fuku disappeared, revealing Hotaru in a black dress.

"Wow," Shingo said again.

The person on the other side of the door started to bang furiously and Makoto and Minako stepped away. It burst open to reveal Shingo's doctor and three irate-looking nurses.

"What is going on in here?" the doctor demanded, looking a the large group of people gathered in the room. "And there are far to many people in this room!"

"Sorry, doctor, we were leaning against the door to give the others room." Minako said sweetly. He looked into her eyes and blinked, anger disappearing. He waved the nurses off and they left, after staring at Mamoru intently.

Usagi frowned and his arms tightened around her, reassuring her he hadn't even looked at the nurses.

"Well, it seems that you're coming along well, Shingo." the doctor said, peering into each of the boy's eyes.

"When can I go home?" Shingo complained, hating to be in bed. The doctor scratched his head.

"Well, technically, we're required to keep you here for a days' examination. But I guess you can go if you want." he looked a little dazed and the girls looked at him strangely.

"You okay, doc?" Makoto asked and the doctor nodded, eyes clearing.

"Yes, fine. I'll get those papers and you can sign him out Mr. Tsukino."

As soon as he was gone, Usagi suddenly collapsed again Mamoru, gasping slightly. The girls and the Tsukino's looked at her worried.

"Usagi are you all right. Do you need the doctor?" Ikuko asked in concern, coming over to peer into her daughters face.

To their surprise, Usagi laughed. "No, no. I'm fine." she giggled, confusing them the more.

The doctor came back in then and Shingo got out of bed, blushing as he noticed his hospital robe. "I, Uh…can I have some privacy guys?" he complained, still blushing as he stared at Hotaru.

She blushed, turning her head away so that her short dark hair covered her face.

"Sure, sorry son." Kenji said, embarrassed for Shingo and they all left the room.

The Tsukino's went off with the doctor to sign Shingo out and the girls gathered around the still smiling Usagi.

"Okay, give." Minako demanded.

"Yep, come on, Usagi." Makoto said.

"What?" Usagi said innocently, then giggled again. Mamoru frowned at her, but his eyes were amused.

"Come on Odango Atama." he teased, using her pet name that he hadn't called her in a long time.

"I used the Crystal when we were in their, I saw that Shingo wanted to go home so I sort of suggested to the doctor that he was well enough." Usagi told them.

"You _what_?!" they chorused.

Mamoru looked stunned. "Usagi, how did you do that? Have you used the Crystal like that before?" he asked worriedly.

The Senshi of the Moon smiled at him reassuringly. "It's safe, it barely took any power at all."

"Wow," Any said, sounding like Shingo and they all laughed. "That's amazing Usagi."

"What is?" Kenji asked, having heard Ami's words. He and his wife stood behind them, the doctor also present. They eyed his warily.

"Just how well Usagi is doing in School, Mr. Tsukino." Mamoru said easily.

Kenji nodded, though his eyes were distrustful as he stared hard at Mamoru.

"I know, she'd doing really well." Ikuko said. She stood there as the doctor and her husband went to see if Shingo was ready and then looked at Usagi intently.

"Is that really what you were talking about, dear?" she asked softly.

Usagi hesitated a moment, then nodded. Her mum didn't know that she was the Princess, so she didn't know that the Silver Emperium Crystal too had been sent to the future.

"Yes. I was telling them about my last test. Ami's been helping me." it was true, to a point. Ami _had_ been helping her, but it was her increasing intelligence that had done the trick. She was changing, fast, and knew it.

Ikuko nodded, then looked at them all with a slight smile.

"Are you all coming over to our h-Oh, my." she broke off as she remembered they _had_ no house to go back to. Immediately, she crumpled, eyes filling. Makoto caught her as Usagi's mother cried against her shoulder, letting all the grief finally come out. Rei looked at Ikuko, mind working. She gestured to Usagi and the others and they walked away a little bit.

"Usagi, how would you like to come stay with me and Grandpa? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, since he knows about us and what happened about your house." the priestess offered. Usagi looked at her, blue eyes filling with grateful tears.

"Oh Rei, that would be wonderful!" the blonde threw herself into Rei's arms and they hugged.

"Who would have thought, Rei and Usagi getting along so well." Minako commented.

Hotaru hit her lightly and they all grinned.

Usagi and Rei walked back to where Kenji was holding his wife, with a confused Shingo nearby. Makoto beckoned to them quickly.

"Did you guys figure out something? Rei?" the brunette asked and Rei grinned at her. She turned to the Tsukino's and cleared her throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino? I'd be honored if you, Shingo and Usagi would come and stay with me at the Temple," she paused as they looked doubtful. "It'll be okay with Grandpa and there's plenty of room."

"Well," Ikuko murmured, tears drying. She impulsively leaned forward and hugged Rei. "That would be wonderful Rei. Thank you!"

Rei smiled, hugging back and Makoto, Minako and Hotaru grinned in the background.

"Twenty for three days." Makoto said.

Minako shook her head. "Nah, I say fourty on five days."

Makoto looked surprised. "That much huh? You sure you wanna do that, Mina?"

"I say, hmm, fourty as well." Hotaru added, just as Usagi and the others walked over.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

The three grinned wider, innocent eyes on the blonde. "Nothing," they chorused, then realized that made it sound even more guilty.

Usagi glared at them, then she and the Tsukino's walked away with Rei.

Mamoru fell behind with Ami, putting a casual arm about Makoto and Mina's shoulders.

"Okay girls, how much is the bet?" he asked. They looked at him.

"I don't know what you mean." Makoto said at the same time Minako blurted. "Fourty bucks on five days."

Mamoru chuckled, releasing them. He looked ahead and saw that his love and her parents were far enough ahead. "You're on."

"All right, Mamoru!" Makoto said, mind already on what she could buy with that much money.

Ami looked confused. "What bet?" she asked curiously. They looked at her and laughed, then Minako came closer.

"We're betting on how long it'll take Usagi and Rei to drive each other insane." she whispered conspiritally. They expected Ami to lecture them, but then a smile broke across her face. "I say fourty dollars at a week."

"Seven days?" Minako gasped.

Makoto laughed, Hotaru joining her.

"Ami betting, who would have thought it." Makoto crowed.

Ami blushed.

"Why a week? You know how much they fight." Hotaru asked finally, as they piled into the elevator to take them to the lobby of the hospital.

"I think they get along better than you all think."

"But they'll never get any space, they'll see each other every day. _All_ day." Minako protested.

The doors opened and they walked out, seeing Rei and the Tsukino's waiting for them. Usagi and Rei were standing next to each other, talking quietly and the girls and Mamoru groaned.

"Okay, a week Ami." Minako grumbled.

"I still say five days." Makoto complained.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a day or so. I will be writing this at the same time as **'A Kiss In The Dark'**, just on alternating days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
